


In the Still of the Night

by Wilhelmine



Series: Magi diptych [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Hakuryuu's first time, Kô Empire Arc, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SPOILER ALERT (manga), male reader - Freeform, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine
Summary: The same Reader as in Black Heart now tries to get close to the Fourth Prince of the Kô Empire.***Please note that this happens during the Kô Empire Arc, which means there are spoilers if you haven't read it yet. Also, Hakuryuu is an adult in this part.
Relationships: Ren Hakuryuu/Reader
Series: Magi diptych [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768360
Kudos: 9





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [In the Still of the Night (Français)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956504) by [Wilhelmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine)



> Part 2 of my Magi diptych, which I've had in mind for a long time.  
> This time I tried to a) write in the past tense, hope that is not too "heavy" to read and b) I tried to write Reader as gender neutral so that anyone can enjoy! In both cases let me know if there is anything I need to change.

You were stumbling in the desert hallways of the Kô palace, looking for the suite you established your quarters in, half drunk as you just found out where all the fine wines and liquors were kept. You didn't drink that much, but you had tasted many different flavors and the liquor's sweet taste had fooled you, they were really strong.

You had worked at the Kô palace for a few months as a servant. You never really got the occasion to get to know the princes of the royal family, but the young Prince Hakuryuu had gotten under your skin. You admired him for his courage and determination, he was really cute, and if Judal was interested in him, you thought, it must have been for a good reason. It had been a few weeks since most of the royal family left because of the rebellion, but you chose to stay. You wanted to witness the chaos and especially see how Hakuryuu and Judal would be handling the situation. To you, it was all fun and games: ferreting all around the palace, trying on fancy clothes, changing rooms every night or so to find out which one was the best, playing pretend as royalty, eavesdropping to know what was going on. However, the fun started to turn into a nightmare as the fresh food that you had managed to find was starting to turn foul, and you didn't know were the palace's cooks usually found their supply.

Turning around the corner, you noticed light coming from your suite. You didn't remember leaving it on but hey, you were not sober so you might as well have forgotten. You entered the suite, that you didn't recognize. It was not yours after all, you were more lost that you thought. You were in a small dining room with no one in sight, but something caught your eye immediately. There was food on the table. Fresh food. A meal that probably had just been cooked. The scent reached your nostrils and your stomach growled. It was the late in the evening and you had not eaten anything since morning.  
Without further ado, you rushed towards the table and started to eat as soon as you sat down. It was delicious. Whoever cooked that must have been really talented. That, or you were just starving, you weren't sure.

"What is going on here?" said someone.

Looking to the entrance, you noticed Hakuryuu, looking both surprised and suspicious at the same time.

"My Prince! you said, swallowing what still was in your mouth and getting up to bow properly, please excuse my behaviour, I was really hungry and...  
\- Who are you and what are you doing here? he interrupted, visibly annoyed.  
\- My Prince, I'm [Name], and I've been working here for quite some time now but I did not want to leave..." you pouted as you realised that you had not caught his eye the way he did yours.

He paused for a moment.

"Yes, I remember you. You were the Third Imperial Princess' servant, right?"  
You nodded, still bowing.  
"What tells me that you're not spying on us?"

You blushed hard, staring at the fine, silky harem pants that you had "borrowed" from one of the imperial princesses along with a matching top. You had never seen Hakuryuu so confident and authoritative and it turned you on.

"Do you want me to prove my devotion to you, King Hakuryuu?" you asked seductively, straightening up. You had purposely called him "King", knowing that Judal called him that way already.

Your tone and your way of addressing him caught him off-guard. He looked confused and you could see a slight blush in his cheeks. There he was. Just as you remembered him. So cute. Then the thought hit you: Maybe he was still a virgin? That would explain his reaction...

"If you want the truth I might have been eavesdropping every now and then... But just out of curiosity, you said with a smile, and I am willing to make up for the food and clothes I've stolen, you added, while he approached.  
\- You did what? he asked, his confusion visible.  
\- Do you want me to make up for it?  
\- Yes of course, but-  
\- Your wish is my command... you whispered, interrupting him, please let me take care of you."

He was near you by then, and you could almost feel his inner struggle between his authoritative, new cold side and his more innocent side. Of course, he had understood what you wanted, but you were probably right, he didn't seem to be comfortable with this kind of attention. So he just stood there, stiff. You got closer, placing your palms agains his chest, and looking up to him you asked:  
"What is it you desire, my King?" you whispered again, your lips getting closer to his. You could feel his breath when he answered.  
"I want you to suck my cock" he said, not looking too confortable.

You did not pay attention to his uneasyness as he said it, nor as you gently kissed him.  
You slid your hands down to his belt, unfastening it so you could have better access to his pants. Without breaking your kiss, you felt his growing erection with your hand and he moaned softly against your lips. You smiled, getting on your knees. Your arousal mirrored his, and he was already fully erect when you took his cock out of his pants. You looked up at him, starting to stroke his length gently: he had closed his eyes, letting the pleasure overwhelm him. Pumping harder, you started to run your tongue over his tip in a circling motion. In reaction, Hakuryuu started to moan a bit louder, and you took his cock in your mouth. "[Name], he moaned, don't stop". You gladly obeyed, lowering his pants even more to be able to reach his balls, massaging them softly. You noticed the scars on his legs but tried not to pay attention to it so that he wouldn't get uncomfortable. That's when you felt his hand running through your hair and grabbing it, accompanying your head along his shaft. The way he was using you made you moan around his cock, you couldn't wait to have him fuck you already...

As if he had heard your thoughts, or maybe it was just your moan that inspired him, he pulled back, lifted you up and led you to the dining table.

"Undress." he ordered.

You liked how confident he tried to sound, and you played along, slowly taking your clothes off, until you were naked. You watched, amused, as he made room on the table, throwing the cutlery on the ground (you were happy that you had eaten before though).  
He placed you in front of the table, and made you lean on it, your ass facing him. You felt his hands caress your back, your ass... You shivered in anticipation. Though a bit clumsy, you felt his fingers stroke your entrance, and enter you. He was rough, but you were so ready for him that it didn't bother you, on the contrary... 

"Please my King, fuck me..." you pleaded, you just couldn't wait anymore, with the heat so strong and the lower part of your belly yearning for his cock...

You let out a cry as you felt his hard dick enter you, you gripped the tablecloth, causing more of the cutlery to fall down. He thrusted in you faster and faster, taking you higher and higher... The remaining cutlery on the table tinkled at the rythm of his thrusts, and you came, crying his name. He didn't let you catch your breath as his pleasure was almost at his climax as well. You felt his thrusts get more and more erratic, and he groaned as he climaxed. You heard him pant, then he leaned towards you.

"I love you, he wispered in your ear.

\- No, you don't" you laughed.

He laughed softly as well, stretching as he straightened up.

"Here's the dessert!" said a new voice cheerfully in the hallway.

You tilted your head towards the entrance of the dining room, and there was Judal at the door, holding a large fruit basket. He looked surprised for a moment, observing the chaos in the room and Hakuryuu trying to get his clothes in order as quick as possible. He looked at you, laying bare on the table, still enjoying the aftermath, and he recognized you.

"Indeed it is..." he said with a smirk.


End file.
